


The Twelve Days of Christmas Prompts – LOTR Style

by KimicThranduilion



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Alcohol, Celebrations, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Food, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimicThranduilion/pseuds/KimicThranduilion
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots all revolving around a Christmas themed prompt with a LOTR twist to get you in the spirit of things. Appearances by Thranduil, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Gandalf, Galadriel and more including a few of my OCs. Have a Merry Christmas!





	1. A Hot Drink

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here begins the first of my Twelve Days of Christmas prompt fics. The aim is to write a total of twelve fics (either a one shot or drabble) based around a Christmas prompt and give it a LOTR twist. I hope you enjoy :)

**Prompt:** A Hot Drink

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** The first winter after the Queen of Mirkwood has died

 **Characters:** Thranduil, Elfling Legolas

 **Summary:** Enjoying a hot treat with his son helps Thranduil start to look forward to the holidays. Elfling fic, Thranduil's POV.

_++ Dedicated to Andy the Willow Tree, who I've put through a lot of elf angst this year. I hope this makes up for it a bit. There are touches of light angst here and there (I can't help myself) but for the most part I hope you enjoy the fluff! ++_

A soft 'thump' sounded near Thranduil's open window and the Elven King looked up from his sheaves of paperwork with mild interest to see his elfling on the floor in a small heap. Thranduil watched as the tiny blonde picked himself up and looked round with mild confusion – it was clear he did not recognise the room he was in.

Thranduil smiled indulgently. This was the reason why he had left this window (and all the others in the Royal wing) wide open on this freezing winter's day. Since his _Naneth's_ passing the little elf had taken to clambering in through the windows that lead to the Royal wing rather than walk through the maze of corridors in the stronghold.

Thranduil's smile slowly faded. He knew his elfling went to such great lengths in order to have minimum contact with the Home Guard warriors dotted throughout the palace. It seemed his little son associated the _maethyr_ with the recent trauma he'd endured when his _Naneth_ had been slain; for since Celeblassel's death the young one refused to go anywhere near any of the warriors of his own will. Hence this extreme for clambering up the stronghold walls and into the palace had been born.

Thranduil knew he would have to put an end to it – that he would have to teach his elfling not to associate the _maethyr_ with bad things but to trust that they were there to help. Still that was for another day Thranduil decided as he sat up straighter and put his pen aside. His wife had thought their elfling well and Legolas climbed with sure footed authority – Thranduil had no fear of him falling and so he saw no harm in letting his son climb in and out of the windows for the time being. Thus he had instructed that for now, even in winter, all the windows in the Royal wing were to be left open.

The King smiled again as he watched his small blonde son as he made to clamber back out of the window – evidently this room was not the one he sought. For though Legolas was proficient at climbing he had not yet quite manged to pinpoint which room was which from the outside.

Thranduil stood up and moved away from his great mahogany desk and rounded a pillar.

"Going so soon _Lasseg-nin_?" Thranduil pulled a mock sad face, "Will you not stay and say hello to your _Ada?_ "

The elfling's expressive blue eyes widened at Thranduil's voice and the little one stopped in his movements to glance behind him.

Thranduil sat on his couch and waved his son over with a bejewelled hand, "Come and sit with _Ada_ for a bit _Lasseg_."

Thranduil watched his son as he climbed back down to land with another small 'thump' before he crossed the room and stood at Thranduil's feet. Thranduil smiled down at him and the little one then carefully and silently climbed into the King's lap and settled himself comfortably against Thranduil's broad chest. It soon became apparent to the King that his elfling was perfectly content to sit there without a word and Thranduil held back a sigh.

Twas another lingering side effect the loss of Celeblassel had left on his son. The elfing was so quiet now – he never spoke unless spoken too and even then only a few words ever passed his cherubic lips. The elfling only ever seemed to come alive when he was with his two playmates. The kind and charming little Lord Faervel and the rambunctious and mischievous grandson of his Regent – tiny Lord Aeglosson. Thranduil felt sad that his son was so quiet with him but pushed the feeling aside. He would continue to pour love and affection into his son in the hope that in time Legolas would heal and grow into the chatterbox of an elfling he'd shown promise to be.

Thranduil felt a small shiver run through his son and he looked closely at Legolas for the first time. _Valar -_ what had the child been _doing_? He was soaked from golden head to tiny booted feet.

"What have you been up to today Legolas?" Thranduil was intrigued to hear his son's version of events.

"Weeeellll," his little son began as he scratched his chin as though he were thinking hard about the day's events. "Me and Vel were ad-vent-ur-ing in the snow."

Legolas smiled at getting the big word correct and Thranduil beamed along with him hoping to encourage the elfling to tell more of the tale.

"We went to get Lossy but he was a bad elfling 'cause he did not do his chores and his homeworks and he was late for his supper so his _Nana_ said he could not play so we went by ourselves and then we had a lot of 'ventures with some squirls and the trees…"

Legolas paused to get a breath and Thranduil held back a chuckle at the way Legolas had taken to calling Aeglosson 'Lossy' and squirrels 'squirls' since his small tongue could not quite manage all the syllables.

"…and then we builded a snow house and we was playing in it – it was so nice but then the squirls were really naughty and they kept running and running on the roof even though me and Vel told them no and then…" Legolas paused for another dramatic breath and a pout appeared on his small lips.

"Thennnnnn those naughty little squirls made the roof fall down on us and me and Vel was smushed under all the snow and nooooow," Legolas whined, "Las is all wet!"

The elfling gestured at himself with an annoyed flourish of a small gloved hand and Thranduil bit his lip so as not to laugh at his son's misfortune. He also didn't want his son to get the wrong idea and go quiet on him again.

"Oh dear," Thranduil soothed instead, "those squirrels were very naughty weren't they? You are quite wet indeed."

The Elven King tried his best to ignore the cold, Legolas-shaped puddle forming in his lap and on his chest but then another small shiver ran through his son and Thranduil stood and settled his elfling on his hip.

" _Ada_ will fix it for you and get you all dry again _Lasseg-nin_ – fear not."

Legolas latched onto Thranduil's robes with a death grip as the King began to move, "You gunna help Las get all nice and dry again _Ada_? Cause that is why Las came home – to get dry again."

Thranduil drew a small twig out of his son's hair in an absent minded gesture and made his way over to the door. It amused him how his elfling seemed to have such an aversion to getting wet.

"Yes _Lasseg_ \- I'll get you dry again and if you behave I'll make you a lovely, sweet treat that will warm you right up again," Thranduil rubbed his son's back as he shivered harder than before.

"Why does Las have to behave?"

The little blonde was instantly suspicious and was so wrapped up in his own concerns that he did not even notice they had walked past four of the guards Legolas seemed to fear on the way to the elfling's chambers.

" _Ada_ tell me," Legolas gripped his _Ada's_ face between his little gloved hands. "Why does Las have to behave? What is you gunna do _Ada_? How you gunna make Las dry again?"

Thranduil smiled gleefully at his son's wide blue eyes and apprehensive expression.

"Why I'm going to give you a nice hot bath _Lasseg_ , and then when you're all clean again I'll dry you off with a big fluffy towel and get you into some lovely dry clothes."

"Noooooo _Ada_! Las doesn't wanna get more wet!"

"Just behave and it will be over quick as a flash and then I'll make you a lovely, hot treat."

Legolas tried in vain to free himself from his _Ada's_ iron grip with another wailed, "Nooooo!"

Thranduil cackled.

**~o~**

Unwillingly Thranduil deposited his son on the large trestle table top; he loved holding Legolas close and inhaling the sweet elfling smell of him.

Legolas remained as he had been – stiff with small arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his adorable face. He was still slightly annoyed he'd been made to take a bath and get 'more wet'. It had been a battle as always in which both Thranduil and Legolas' bath chamber floor had been thoroughly doused.

Now Thranduil flitted round the smaller kitchen used exclusively for and by the Royal family as he gathered all the things he would need to make good on his promise of giving his elfling a sweet treat.

Thranduil deposited the last of the items beside Legolas and was pleased to see that the pout had slipped from his face and instead a curious expression now lit up his angelic features.

"Is this my treat _Ada_?" Legolas questioned, some confusion present in his voice.

"These are the things I'm going to use to make your treat – since you did behave in the end."

Legolas flushed a little at the implication that he had misbehaved – even if a little – before he turned bright, excited eyes to Thranduil.

"You gunna make it for Las all by yourself _Ada_?"

The elfling seemed thrilled with the prospect and Thranduil nodded, "I'm going to make you a hot chocolate Legolas."

"Oooh," Legolas swung his legs excitedly before, "What's hot cho-co-late _Ada_?"

"It's a hot drink that will warm you right up," Thranduil glanced at his elfling pleased to note he no longer shivered. "You've never had it before but it is quite delicious."

Legolas cocked his head to the side as he watched his _Ada_ add what looked like small brown shavings to a jug of hot milk and stir.

"Ok _Ada_ that's fine, but will it be yummy?"

Thranduil barked out a laugh, "Yes _Lasseg-nin_ it will most certainly be yummy."

Legolas gave a small satisfied nod of his blonde head, "Good – treats should always, always be yummy."

**~o~**

Thranduil waited until Legolas was settled into the nest of cushions he had made for himself before he too gracefully sat beside his son. They were now in Thranduil's sitting room, sat in front of the great (now closed) French windows with a marvellous view of the winter wonderland the was the Woodland Realm after a full day of snow. The trees sparkled and twinkled beautifully in the fast waning afternoon light and Thranduil sighed contentedly and pulled his son in close to him.

"Right Legolas – you can have your hot chocolate now – tell me if you like it okay?"

"Okay _Ada_ ," Legolas held out eager little hands for the mug.

Thranduil smiled and handed over the mug of hot chocolate he had prepared for his son. It was the perfect temperature for his elfling now and Thranduil had finished off the warm, chocolatey treat by adding cream, finely chopped hazel nuts and a sweet plump cherry.

Legolas beamed at the hot drink, cautiously raised it to his lips and took a delicate sip. Thranduil waited with baited breath for the verdict of his elfling.

Legolas looked up at his _Ada_ ,eyes wide in surprise with a small dollop of cream that rested cutely on his nose.

"This is sooo yummy _Ada_!" the elfling squealed. "Las is gunna take a lot more baths if Las gets this treat." Legolas took another sip, "Is it really all for me _Ada_? Don't you want some too?"

Thranduil felt his heart melt at his little son's offer and he held up his own mug to show the elfling.

"Nay _Lasseg-nin_ you enjoy yours – _Ada_ has a treat for himself too."

"Good!"

Legolas giggled with glee and snuggled up closer to his _Ada_ and slurped happily at his hot chocolate.

Thranduil placed a strong arm round his son and held him close as he stared outside and truly took in the beauty of his forest as it began to snow once more. Here and there he could see the trees closer to the stronghold wrapped in long thin strips of green, red and gold ribbon. Tiny silver bells on fine chains also glistened on the bare snow laden branches and chimed a gentle song in the winter breeze. _Ennyn Rhîw_ would be here soon Thranduil realised with a start and Yuletide would soon follow hot on its heels.

The Elven King hadn't even realised that the holidays all elflings and grown _eledhrim_ alike looked forward to the most had crept so near. When his beloved wife had passed earlier in the year Thranduil had simply tried to take it one day at a time and be there for his children – to keep them both from falling to grief.

Yet time stopped not even for Elven Kings, it had marched on and the holidays would soon be upon them. Thranduil knew it would be different this year – this _Ennyn Rhîw_ and Yuletide would be unlike any he'd experienced before – his Queen no longer at his side.

Thranduil glanced down at the small, smiling form of his son and smiled himself. The holidays would be different from now on, but if he could still have moments like this one – well – he might still be able to enjoy the holidays after all.

Yes, Thranduil thought, as he felt a warmth spread in his previously chilled heart, moments like these were reason enough to look forward to the holidays.

**END.**


	2. Tree Decorating

**Prompt:** Tree Decorating

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** Set just after the orc attack on Mirkwood that freed Gollum

 **Characters:** Thranduil

 **Summary:** The beauty of his forest at Yuletide serves as encouragement to Thranduil in his fight against the Darkness.

_++ Dedicated to my amazingly fantastic beta Karleen who had been super with getting these beta'd up in a quick and orderly manner and also for putting up with all my angsting and helping me past the numerous bouts of writers block I've had this past year. Cheers Chibi – you are one in a million! Here's to working with you next year. Enjoy! ++_

The Elven King stared out upon his woods, grim faced and uncaring of the strong wind that buffeted him as he kept his lonely vigil from the highest point in the stronghold. The watch tower balcony shook from time to time with the strength of the wind yet Thranduil remained unmoved as he continued to silently survey his Kingdom. He was plotting for war.

The King glared hard at the dread tower at the southernmost part of his forest – he knew the Enemy would make his move soon and Thranduil was determined to be ready. Hence his watch from the best lookout point his stronghold had. Yet Thranduil found he could hardly concentrate on the task at hand – he had come here alone so that he could plot and plan in peace and yet his papers, inkpots and pens all remained untouched.

Thranduil glanced away from the dark tower as something prettier and far more enticing glinted in the deepening dusk. That was what was keeping him distracted – it was nearly Yuletide. In fact, the holiday would be upon them in a mere week and as such the decorations were out in force. All the trees within a ten-mile radius of the stronghold were exquisitely decked.

Thranduil gave in to the barest hint of a smile – he had not expected to see so much décor and ornaments adorning the trees of his forest home this year. For it had been a very hard year - even by their usually tough standards. His _eledhrim_ had suffered blow after blow at the Enemy's hands and much to his great rage they had been pushed further and further North toward the stronghold. Then there had been all that business with the accursed creature Estel and Mithrandir had asked them to look over. It had ended in bloodshed for his people and as a direct result several of his _eledhrim_ had taken ship.

Things were quite grim and Thranduil had not expected his people to still be in the mood to celebrate the holidays. Yet the first few decorations had gone up ahead of _Ennyn Rhîw_ and had increased steadily throughout the season. Now they hung heavily on the bare branches where they swung, tinkled and glittered in the wind. Combined they all presented a rather beautiful distraction indeed.

Ribbons in gold, silver, green and red wrapped the trunks and sturdier lower branches. The smaller branches higher up held all manner of decoration - hand-blown glass baubles, tiny silver bells, sprigs of holly, small mithril trumpets and candy cane to name a few.

Thranduil felt proud, for it took real effort to get the trees to look so good - to get the decorations right up to very top of the leafless boughs. The elflings helped in that aspect, with their parents and the older _eldehrim_ seeing to the lower half of the trees. It had been lovely and truly encouraging for the King to see how his people came together to make their home a festive wonderland even after all the grief they had suffered through the past year. Even though the cloying, grim darkness spread its evil, sickly claws further and further North causing animals to flee and plant life to fail his people were determined that at least one section of their woodland home should retain its name of _Eryn Galen._

That in turn gave Thranduil renewed vigour and refreshed him in his fight against the ever-encroaching darkness that seeped out from Dol Guldur. He knew what Men and Dwarves and even Hobbits said about his woods. He knew how people feared to enter his forest; he knew the wild tales that were told about what lay inside. Thranduil knew that it was expected that his Kingdom would fall into darkness and total despair – indeed some tales already told of the ruin of 'Mirkwood'.

Thranduil frowned; how he hated that name that had been bestowed upon his home. It was inaccurate and untrue for the most part. The entire forest was not yet given over to what was evil and dark. One only needed to look at the dazzlingly gorgeous view he had right now of the magnificently decorated trees to see that it was not so.; to see that there was still beauty to be found in these woods. To see that the Greenwood still had the potential to be great again. Very much so and Thranduil _would_ see to it.

His people still had faith – still had fight and spirit and a yearning to make their home as beautiful and as green and as great as it had been in centuries past. Despite all that the Evil One had thrown at them this year they remained undaunted and were ready to celebrate with all of their usual vigour.

Thranduil's frown slowly dissolved to be replaced by a smile as he again marvelled over his beautifully bedecked forest. Sure, the section of forest decorated this year was smaller than it had ever been but that just fuelled the fire in the Elven King's heart.

Thranduil at last moved toward his desk and picked up his pen. They would fight – and he was determined they would win. They would overcome and overthrow the occupants of the dread tower once and for all. Thranduil would see to it.

This time next year, Thranduil determined, Greenwood would be decked from North to South. No part of his Kingdom would miss out on the _Ennyn Rhîw_ and Yuletide decorations.

His Greenwood would be 'Great' again.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eledhrim –Elves
> 
> Ennyn Rhîw – The Gates of Winter
> 
> Eryn Galen – Green Wood


	3. Ornaments

**Prompt:** Ornaments

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** A few months after Wine by Firelight and Muted Laughter. The twins are back at home after long years on errantry and are trying to re-establish old relationships.

**Characters:** Elladan, Erestor, Elrohir

**Summary:** Elladan and Elrohir are back for the holidays; however Elladan has a mishap. Can a broken ornament help break the ice?

_++ Dedicated to LadyLindariel a lovely writer who has kept me going this past year with her fantastic reviews and nudges to get stuff out of my head and onto the page. I hope you enjoy this take on the twins further mending their relationships. ++_

The door shut behind him with a barely audible click and Elladan peered down the seemingly deserted corridor. He glanced in both directions and was displeased to see there was not a single soul in the immediate vicinity. With an annoyed sigh he pulled his robe about him a little bit tighter and swiftly pulled his hair into a loose, messy bun; he had hoped to find a servant milling about but it seemed he would have to go in search of one.

Elladan winced as he took one ginger step forward before he began to limp slowly down one randomly picked direction of the corridor. He hoped he'd come across one of the household helpers soon – his right foot throbbed mercilessly. Elladan had sustained the injury whilst he and Elrohir had been out on their errantry in the foothills of the Misty Mountains; and it was in fact the reason why they were currently in Imlardris.

Elladan took another pained step forward and decided to lean upon the wall and shuffle along as it would be easier. He really ought to have let Elrohir get him a crutch as his twin had suggested last night but they had only just arrived, Elladan had been too tired and in the end had told Elrohir to leave off until the morning. He glared down at the offending foot. It was thickly swathed in pristine white bandages that hid the gruesome sight left behind by a warg bite to the ankle. There were several small but deep puncture wounds and Elrohir had been so worried about them becoming infected he had forced them both to return home.

Elladan shuffled on; he personally thought Elrohir had made a huge fuss for no real reason – he felt ok and the wound did not seem as though it would become infected. Still Elrohir had as usual tended to him meticulously and gotten him home safely without taking even an hour's sleep for himself. Hence Elrohir had been near on the verge of collapse when they had finally arrived back in Imlardris last night – his over generous twin had spent far too much energy on him.

And that was the reason Elladan now shuffled along painfully in search of the household help. He wanted to treat Elrohir to breakfast in bed; and though he could not make it himself at the moment he wanted to send for a spread and have it all laid out for when his brother awoke. His twin deserved a little looking after now after the way he had tended to Elladan over the past few days.

Elladan rounded the corner and slowed as he heard a curious noise – it sounded rather like small, jingling bells. He shimmied forward a little further doing his best to remain as silent as possible. The sight that met him gave him cause to pause in his tracks.

It was Erestor who stood rather precariously upon a step ladder as he hung some tiny silver bells – Yuletide decorations – above the door to his suite. Erestor was humming a traditional Noldor Yuletide tune to himself and Elladan hung back. He had forgotten the time of year – indeed Yuletide was in two days and Elladan cringed.

It had been a while since he and Elrohir had last been back for Yuletide; and had he not been drugged to kingdom come he might have remembered the season and refused to let Elrohir bring him back here. Now Elrohir would no doubt feel compelled to stay with their _Adar_ over the holidays – for they had been making a real effort to reconnect with him again. Yet Elladan felt really anxious about it all; the thought of having to sit down to their first family Yuletide in years made him nervous. He was very sure that everything would be hideously, hopelessly awkward.

Much like his current scenario – did he continue on past Erestor and risk the inevitable awkwardness that would ensue or did he turn around and drag himself off in the opposite direct?

Elladan cursed his luck and peered round the corner again. Erestor had hung his bells and now rummaged in a box at his side for more decorations. This was another tradition he had all but forgotten about, so long had it been since he had celebrated Yule in Imlardris. All the residents of the main house decorated their doorposts and frames as suited their individual tastes with Elrond jokingly awarding a 'winner' for best décor each year.

Elladan stared some more – it looked like Erestor was nearly finished and was putting on the last few finishing touches.

A shock of pain through his ankle broke Elladan out of his reverie. His foot hurt really quite badly; he needed to get on with his plans and get himself back to bed to put his feet up. Besides if he didn't get a move on Elrohir would awaken to no breakfast. Steeling himself Elladan continued forward – he would politely greet Erestor and then just keep going about his way.

Elladan limped round the corner and gave a small nod to Erestor as the older _ellon_ looked down at him.

" _Mae govannen Hir_ Erestor." Elladan cringed a little internally at the formality of his words but could not take them back.

Truth was he just didn't know how to act with Erestor these days. True enough he and Elrohir were trying slowly but surely to mend the many bridges they had burnt in the past but Elladan really, really had no idea how to approach Erestor. It was a real shame as before his _Naneth's_ ordeal he and Erestor had been very close and got on like a house on fire. Now all there was between them was a stiff, formal and somewhat awkward respect and Elladan knew that it was his fault. He had pushed Erestor away.

" _Mae govannen Hir-nin_ Elladan. I was not aware yourself and _Hir_ Elrohir were back." Erestor gave a cautious smile as he swivelled on his step ladder to face Elladan.

Elladan's heart sunk a little at the equally formal greeting but then what could he really expect?

"Ah…yes…I have been injured," Elladan awkwardly pointed at his foot that pounded with pain.

Erestor knit his brows in in mild concern, "Tis nothing too serious I hope?"

"No, nothing too bad – Elrohir saw to that - tis the reason we have arrived so suddenly."

Once more as soon as the words left his mouth Elladan wished he could take them back. He could have phrased that answer more tactfully. Now Erestor would think only injury had forced them home. Technically it was true but he did not need to be so blunt about it. Erestor now seemed stuck for words and Elladan could not blame him. The ebony haired twin decided to take that as his cue to leave.

With another quick nod to his _Adar's_ advisor Elladan took a step forward to continue his quest for Elrohir's breakfast.

"I will see you over the holidays I suppose _Hir_ Erest – argh!"

Elladan's ankle had tired of his abuse and decided that now was the moment to give out. It did so with a sharp pain that stabbed all through Elladan's foot and the twin lurched forward and fell onto something soft to the sound of shattered glass. Elladan quickly looked to see what he had landed on and saw that Erestor had leapt down from his perch and caught him. But what was that noise? It had sounded like broken glass.

Elladan pulled away from Erestor, " _Hannon-le,_ my leg is perhaps more injured than I thought. What was it that broke – I hope it wasn't anything too…" The words faded on Elladan's lips as he stared down at the shattered pieces of bauble around him. He recognised the pieces with a sense of horror and lifted a hand to cover the perfect 'O' his mouth made. Elladan was mortified.

On the floor in tiny, smashed pieces were the pair of baubles that he remembered Erestor hung up every year as the centre piece of all the decoration above his door. They were no ordinary baubles – they were large and made of a rather spectacular looking pale pink glass studded with small mithril beads. Most incredible of all were the small mithril figures each one housed – tiny likenesses of the advisor's long dead parents.

That was what made the baubles so special; they had been a gift Erestor had received from his parents millennia ago, and were now of the few things Erestor had by way of mementos of them after the sacking of Gondolin. Elladan knew they were precious to Erestor for the older _ellon_ had always taken such good care of them – he had refused to let the twins near them when they were elflings and he always made them his centre piece. And now here they lay smashed to bits all because Erestor had selflessly caught Elladan to soften his fall and prevent him from hurting himself further.

Elladan could have kicked himself. He felt so, so bad.

"Restor I am so, so very sorry. I did not…I did not mean…I am so sorry. _Ai Valar._ "

Elladan wrung his hands and refused to meet Erestor's eyes. He could not imagine how he would feel if something so precious to him had been destroyed; especially if it were something that reminded him of his _Naneth._ He felt tears well up and he bit his lip to keep them at bay. He knew they were only baubles but he also knew they were special to Erestor.

"Ai Restor I am sorry – I do not know how I can ever make it up to you but -" Elladan was cut short by Erestor who had taken a sudden hold of him.

"What did you call me?"

Elladan looked up at the other and blushed; in his distress he had reverted to his previous pet name for Erestor. One he had not called him by in long years. _Valar_ would today's mishaps and embarrassments never cease?

"I…I…" Elladan stammered quite unsure what to say to rectify his latest blunder.

However Erestor simply beamed at him and held onto his arm even tighter.

"It has felt like an age since you have called me such."

Elladan only gaped as Erestor gently cupped his face and beamed at him.

"I am glad to know that you do not loathe me completely – that you still have some fondness for me in your heart."

"Erestor of course I do not hate you," Elladan could not believe Erestor thought that he hated him. Sure they had not gotten on for a good long while and Elladan had cut him out of his life rather cruelly he had to admit but still, he had never, could never hate Erestor.

Elladan held Erestor's gaze with his own, "I have never held any hatred toward you Erestor – it is just…it is…well I have lost my way. I do not even know _how_ to approach you anymore." At this last Elladan hung his head.

"Come," Erestor began to gently help Elladan to his feet. "Let us not make any more of a spectacle of ourselves; come inside my chambers. I need to make sure you did not cut yourself on any of the broken glass."

"B-but your baubles I - "

Erestor guided Elladan to sit on his couch and waved his hand dismissively.

"Yes they had great meaning to me and it is a shame they broke but it is not your fault Elladan." Erestor brushed a stray hair from Elladan's face, "Tis my fault really I am the one who threw myself to the floor without heed. Worry yourself no more about them and let me see if you have any cuts."

"But Restor they were special to you," Elladan looked past the advisor to the smashed glass in the corridor in dismay.

Erestor continued to check him over and then once satisfied Elladan hadn't been cut by the glass; he strode out into the corridor and picked up the two small mithril figurines before he entered the room again and placed them on the low table in the room.

"Do not fret so Elladan – tis the figurines that have the real value and as you can see they are perfectly fine. I can have new baubles made for them to be placed into again. Truly do not worry. _Sîdh._ "

Elladan let out a relieved albeit shaky breath, "Well I am still really sorry." The twin shook his head tiredly, "All I wanted to do was arrange breakfast in bed for Elro as a treat."

Erestor smiled kindly, "Well that can still be arranged although I think it would be best if I went and called for it myself. You really should not be on your feet."

" _Le fael_ Restor."

Erestor grinned widely again, "I am glad to be called by that name once more – for your regard and friendship is more precious to me that any ornament could ever be. Now let me go and see about having someone send up your breakfast."

"Have them send up enough for three – it would be lovely if you could join us."

Erestor positively glowed at the invite and Elladan returned the advisor's smile with a grin of his own. Perhaps spending Yuletide in Imlardris would not be so awkward after all.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adar – Father
> 
> Ellon – Male elf
> 
> Mae Govannen – Well met
> 
> Hir / Hir-nin – Lord / My Lord
> 
> Naneth – Mother
> 
> Le Hannon – Thanks
> 
> Sîdh – Peace
> 
> Le fael – Literally: You are generous – Sindarin version of Thank you


	4. By An Open Fire

**Prompt:** By an Open Fire

**Rating:** T

**Setting:** Southern Mirkwood

**Characters:** Orc

**Summary:** An orc bemoans its fate and blames it all on the cursed elvish holiday of Ennyn Rhîw.

The flames from the open fire were warm, very warm and with every hiss, crackle and pop of the wood the flames' strength increased. The heat that radiated from the fire felt hot, far too hot on the bloodied, disfigured face of the orc that lay in the cold, blood soaked mud.

The orc moved its throbbing head ever so slightly so that he was able to look upon the fire – the pyre upon which his comrades burned. All of them, every last one of them had been cut down and were now being mercilessly tossed onto the roaring flames by the accursed elves.

It would be his turn soon – it was only a matter of time before they spotted him and then he too would meet a fiery end.

It was unfair, he groused as he tried and failed miserably to move. It seemed he was pinned to ground by numerous filthy elf arrows.

The orc fell still with a wet squelch and continued to bemoan his fate. It was just so unfair – he and his comrades had had no intention of even going anywhere near the elves – not this night. They were only trying to cross the woods and eventually make it to their kin in the Misty Mountains. Times were hard in Mirkwood, even Southern Mirkwood, and Grishlak, their leader had decided it would be best for them to head to the Mountains. There were better prospects there and a lot less of the bastard elves.

So they had plotted, planned and waited specifically for this night – this _Ennyn Rhîw_ the elves all chattered so much about in their irritating voices. The elves were supposed to be off duty, preoccupied, eating, singing and giving thanks to their precious _Valar_. Grishlak had been so sure that they would be able to sneak through the woods and past the southernmost elvish village under the cover of darkness without detection from the distracted celebratory elves.

How wrong Grishlak had been.

The elves were not off duty at all and they certainly were not all that distracted. Nay instead they had been well alert and had spotted him and his fellows and thoroughly routed them in no time at all. He and his comrades had been no match against the elves who had showered them with deadly arrows from above. Bastard elves and their cowardly fighting tactics.

The orc snorted – stupid elvish holiday. It was obviously quite boring if the elves would still rather work and be out on patrol. Still, what else could one expect with elves – a holiday that revolved around eating and giving thanks? How utterly, mind numbingly dull. No wonder the elves hadn't been distracted – there was nothing about so silly a holiday that was worth any attention.

See if there was more bloodshed, more fighting, more shagging and perhaps a smattering of murder then the holiday might have had some spice, some flavour, some excitement about it. Enough so that it might have kept the elves occupied and too busy having fun to notice them.

But alas, _Ennyn Rhîw_ was unexciting, dismally so, and as a result he and his comrades had been captured by doubtlessly bored elves and now this was it. The end. His mother would be forever ashamed that he had died at the hands of the _Lul Gijak-ishi_.

The orc watched with its beady, yellow eyes dismayed to see he had been spotted; one of the forest fairies now stalked toward him dagger in hand.

Happy _Ennyn Rhîw_ indeed, the orc mocked with a snarl as it tried its best to lash out and prevent its imminent death.

Ridiculous, bloody boring, bastard elf holiday.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennyn Rhîw – The Gates of Winter
> 
> Lul Gijak-ishi – (Black Speech) Literally: Flowers in the blood – an Orcish insult for Elves
> 
> A/N: So I decided to take a bit of an unusual twist with this prompt – going from an orc's point of view. I've tried to think out of the box with a few of these prompts and just see what I come up with. This one ended up being one of my favorites and I hoped you enjoyed it too.
> 
> Drop me a line and let me know you think :)


	5. Mistletoe

**Prompt:** Mistletoe

**Rating:** T (For mentions of kissing)

**Setting:** A few years after Friendship Amidst Loss. It is Legolas' first Yule in Imlardris

**Characters:** Legolas, Aeglosson (OC), Elladan, Elrohir

**Summary:** Legolas and Aeglosson find out that Mistletoe is used in a very different way in Imlardris than it is back home in the Wood. Their reactions are very different.

_++ Dedicated to Naledi who is always very encouraging in all her reviews, who is oh so very funny and an eloquent writer herself. Thank you mellon-nin for all the lovely reviews this past year – I hope you enjoy! ++_

Legolas blinked as he struggled to understand what had just happened to him. Oh sure he knew _what_ had happened – he had been kissed – but he was entirely unsure as to why. The fact that it was the fifth time since he had come down from his rooms to make his way to the Hall of Fire added to his confusion. He had been stopped by the five _ellith_ all with flimsy excuses before he had been kissed soundly by each one and Legolas was utterly baffled by it. The Noldor were quite reserved by Woodelf standards – especially so their _ellith_ ; so he really did not understand why they were all suddenly so forward.

Legolas looked round – where were those twin Sons of Elrond? He would ask them about it.

Almost as if summoned by his very thoughts Elladan and Elrohir came round the corner dressed in all their finery ready for the night ahead. Aeglosson was with them, also dressed to impressed ready for Elrond's grand Yuletide eve ball.

Legolas smiled at his friends and rushed toward them, grabbed Elladan and Aeglosson by their elbows trapping Elrohir in the middle and dragged them all off to a nearby alcove. It was not a moment too soon as yet another _elleth_ had appeared and looked as if she were about to make a beeline for him.

" _Suilad_ Las – did you miss me that much," Aeglosson smirked.

Elladan however shook him off and gave a mock glare, "I know you may be happy to see us but there is no need for you to manhandle me so. Tis far too early to be looking wrinkled."

Legolas rolled his eyes at Elladan's dramatics, "Oh hush vain _Peredhil_ – you are still immaculate. I only wanted to ask you something away from prying ears."

"Oh, well let us head out to the gardens then," Elrohir suggested. "We still have time before the ball really gets going and we will have less chance of being overheard."

**~o~**

"Well?" Elladan prodded the moment they set foot in the gardens, "What's this big secret of yours?"

Elrohir jabbed his twin in the ribs with his elbow, "Elladan please." He swivelled to look at Legolas, "What did you want to talk about?"

Legolas felt himself colour slightly, "Tis not anything grave nor serious – only I am a little confused. I have been kissed."

"Oh congratulations I knew it would happen for you one day," Aeglosson laughed and it was Legolas' turn to elbow his friend.

" _Ech uchand_ – shut up," Legolas huffed before he turned to face Elrohir who at that moment was the only sane, non-annoying one. "What I mean to say is that I have been stopped, accosted and kissed several times tonight on my way down to the ball."

Elrohir barked out a laugh along with Elladan and Legolas rolled his eyes heavenwards for the umpteenth time that evening. So much for Elrohir not being annoying.

"S-sorry Legolas," Elrohir apologised as he regained himself, "tis just that you looked so bewildered just then. Your face…" Elrohir drifted off into sniggers again.

"Well I _am_ confused, the _ellith_ of Imlardris are not usually so forward yet tonight they have no problem in walking up and snogging my face clean off." Legolas was aware that he was pouting a little but he did not care – all his so called friends had done nothing but laugh at him.

Finally Elrohir gained a hold of himself again and asked a rather odd question. "Where were you when they kissed you Legolas?"

The Prince raised a golden eyebrow at the strange query. "Umm…"

"Were you by any chance in a door or archway when these _ellith_ dived in for their kisses?" Elrohir elaborated.

Legolas thought about it for a minute, "Yes as a matter of fact – they always stopped me as I was entering or leaving a room – right in the very doorway.

Elladan grinned at him then, "Ah my dear sweet Prince are you at all familiar with mistletoe? Does it grow in the Wood?"

Legolas frowned – of course he knew of the small shrub with its tiny pearl-like berries. It made a very effective poison for use against the spawn of _Ungoliant_ that plagued the Wood. Therefore the wood elves grew mistletoe specifically for that purpose and made a potent liquid poison from it to tip their arrows with when spider hunting. Alternatively from time to time they would burn the plant and use it to smoke out the _yngyl_ \- it made them slow, stupid and easy to kill.

Still Legolas failed to see what the poisonous plant had to do with anything and he glanced at Aeglosson to see if his Woodland friend knew more than he did. Aeglosson however looked as blank as Legolas felt.

"Well yes – it grows in the Wood but what has that got to do with anything?"

Instead of answering Elladan asked another question. "What do you use it for?"

"Poison," Aeglosson answered for Legolas, "but that does the not explain why all your _ellith_ are kissing him and not me," he pouted.

Legolas rolled his eyes again. Aeglosson could be such a ladies' _ellon._ Elrohir looked shocked however.

"Poison? Really?" Elrohir questioned.

"Come now Elro – you know there is not a plant around that wood elves cannot turn to poison," Elladan teased.

Legolas grit his teeth, "What does mistletoe have to do with me being kissed you insufferable Noldo?!"

Elladan held up his hands appealingly with a rather smug grin on his face, "Okay - okay – keep your tunic on _mellon-nin_ ; here in Imlardris on Yuletide eve we hang mistletoe in every door and archway – anywhere it can be hung really. If you are caught underneath the mistletoe with another elf you must kiss them – demurely or passionately – tis entirely up to you."

Legolas blushed and remained silent as it all finally made sense to him.

"Really?" Aeglosson questioned disbelief clear on his face, "Are you trying to trick us? Pull a prank on the foreigners? I hadn't thought you Noldor were so well…um…" Aeglosson trailed off as he realised telling the twins that the Noldor were considered as frigid as the Helcaraxë by the wood elves would not be very diplomatic.

"You didn't think the Noldor were so what _mellon-nin_?" Elladan questioned with a teasing, wicked smirk.

Elrohir shoved his twin to the side, "Never mind him Aeglosson; I know us Noldor are seen as quite cold but we do have our moments. Elladan does not lie – tonight if you meet another elf under the mistletoe you can kiss them however you like."

Elrohir watched as Aeglosson's face lit up at the prospect of wooing and kissing beautiful _ellith_ all night. Legolas' face however looked mildly frightened and Elrohir almost felt bad for him. Legolas was one of the most eligible bachelors in all the elf kingdoms and no doubt every maiden would try to get a chance to snog the Prince. Elrohir knew Legolas was no prude – indeed he knew his friend currently had three lovers on the go back in the Wood – but the elf Prince did like to be discrete with his affairs. He was easily embarrassed when it came to such things in public and was no doubt mortified at the thought of all the very public kissing he would be doing this eve.

Elrohir snickered – it would be fun to watch the varying shades of red Legolas would turn.

Aeglosson's excited cry drew Elrohir from his thoughts.

"Well if this is true I do not know why we are still standing here when there are _ellith_ waiting to be kissed."

The twins grinned at his enthusiasm, Legolas blushed some more and the foursome all made their way back toward the Hall of Fire; some with more eagerness than others.

**~o~**

Elrohir looked up as Legolas entered the small outdoor trellis he and Elladan were lounging around in as they sipped at champagne. The Prince looked decidedly more dishevelled than when Elrohir had last saw him and his lips decidedly more plump.

Elrohir smirked, "Having a good night _mellon-nin_?"

Elladan made an obscenely loud kissing noise beside him and they both laughed as Legolas flushed bright red.

"Silence. Both of you." Legolas slumped down on the bench next to Elladan and deftly snatched his glass and drained it.

"I have had a wonderful night – but I think I shall take a little rest for now."

"But what about all the Noldor maids who have yet to get their lips on a tall dashing Sindar?" Elladan teased mirth clear in his voice.

Legolas snorted, "Oh believe me _mellon-nin_ I believe Aeglosson has that well under control."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Elrohir countered and Legolas turned to see Aeglosson enter the trellis.

"Las – the night is still young – tell me you are not retiring so soon?"

Legolas waved his friend away. "Leave me be lover boy, you are doing quite well by yourself. You need no help from me."

Aeglosson simply grinned and shrugged, "Very true."

He adjusted his circlet and made to leave again. "Suit yourself Las – I for one will enjoy this Noldo tradition for all it is worth."

Then suddenly with a leap and a cheeky grin Aeglosson pulled out a sprig of mistletoe right above Legolas' head and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He swiftly jumped away from the Prince's half-hearted swipe with a shout of glee.

"Happy Yuletide eve Las!"

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elleth / Ellith – Female Elf / Elves
> 
> Suilad – Greetings
> 
> Peredhil – Half Elven
> 
> Ech Uchand – You are stupid
> 
> Yngyl – (Plural of Ungol) Spiders
> 
> Ellon – Male Elf
> 
> Mellon-nin - My friend


	6. Gift

**Prompt:** Gift

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** A few years after Friendship Amidst Loss, during Legolas' first Yule in Imlardris

**Characters:** Legolas, Glorfindel

**Summary:** Glorfindel gives Legolas his Yuletide gift early in order to cheer him. Legolas is at first confused then pleasantly surprised.

"Thank you _Hir-nin_ Glorfindel for the…for the gift." Legolas quickly gave a wide beaming smile and hoped that it covered for the uncertainty that had been present in his voice.

The Prince had been surprised when he had answered his door to see Lord Glorfindel there with a gift for him.

Legolas looked down at the object he had unwrapped and beamed up at Glorfindel again, " _Le fael Hir-nin_ but it is not yet Yule? Should I not have waited to open this?"

Glorfindel waved his hand as though brushing the question aside. "Yes gifts should be opened at Yule but you seemed a bit down. Perhaps a bit homesick?"

Legolas averted his eyes and flushed slightly at the suggestion – he had not thought he was so transparent. Luckily Glorfindel did not press the issue and continued.

"So I though this gift would cheer you and maybe remind you a little of home."

Legolas stared down at the object again – it looked like a rather elaborate and expensive hair clip. It was made of mithril and decked with emeralds and white gems and was circular in shape with vines and leaves etched all along it.

Twas a very fine piece of jewellery to be sure, but apart from the fact it was green in colour with depictions of leaves on it he did not see how this would remind him of home. In fact Legolas was unsure when he would even use it; for wood elves were not as fussy as the Noldor and only decorated their hair on feast days, holidays, weddings or some other celebratory event. Of course Legolas had the added chance of wearing fancy hair pieces when attending diplomatic events but (much to his _Adar's_ annoyance) he kept those limited to just a handful every year.

Nevertheless it was the thought that counted, and even if the gift would be of limited use to him and did nothing to remind him of his beloved Wood he would be grateful for the gift all the same. After all it was not every day that one could say they had received a gift from the legendary balrog slayer himself.

Legolas picked up the weighty piece and made his way over to the vanity in his room.

"I shall try it on now _Hir-nin_ and you can see how it looks," the Prince smiled over his shoulder at Glorfindel as he adjusted his hair.

It looked good. True, it was far showier than anything he was used to wearing but it looked beautiful in his golden hair and glistened and caught the light nicely indeed.

Legolas smirked at Glorfindel who had come up to inspect the hair piece, "I think _Adar_ may be a tad jealous when he sees this _Hir-nin._ "

"Oh I do not doubt it _Ernil_ Legloas, for you see it is not only a mere hair clip – I know you wood elves are not so frivolous as all that."

Glorfindel made a gesture with his hand and signalled for Legolas to remove the clip and hand it to him.

"I do know of some of your ways - I would not give a gift that you would consider trifling and merely ornamental. I know that wood _eledhrim_ appreciate the more practical things in life." Glorfindel grinned, "I also know that wood elves really appreciate fine weaponry. Here watch."

Legolas handed over the hair piece and watched fascinated as Glorfindel pressed a small, hidden, leaf shaped button that caused the round clip to separate neatly into two halves. Glorfindel gave a quick flick of both his wrists and instantly he was holding two small, but wicked looking mithril daggers that gleamed in the light.

" _Elo_! That is truly something _Hir-nin,_ " Legolas' smile grew as Glorfindel handed him the daggers to inspect. " _Adar_ will be truly jealous – they are beautiful and it is quite clever and rather masterful to have them disguised as a hair clip."

Glorfindel nodded and looked pleased to see the Prince's joy as he tested out a few moves with the small knives.

"Your _Adar_ and I were close friends once upon a time, centuries ago," Glorfindel smiled at the memories. "I remember he used to complain bitterly whenever your _Daer-adar_ Oropher made him go to some diplomatic event where Men were involved. You see the Men would always insist on everyone being stripped of all their weapons. Which as you well know all wood elves hate."

Legolas nodded, "To be without any weapon at all upon my person is akin to being naked in public." Legolas rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly, "You will forgive me for carrying concealed ones upon me even whilst here in the Last Homely House. I would just feel terribly exposed without them."

"I know that, so hence this gift. You will be able to go anywhere, daggers upon your person with no one ever being any the wiser. You can hand over all your other weapons, even the ones hidden in your boots and belt (here Legolas blushed again) and still feel at ease knowing that you still had your knives should the need arise."

Legolas grinned as he practised retracting and expelling the knives from their beautiful, cleverly designed casing. It was a great gift – just perfect for an ever cautious wood elf and now he understood when Glorfindel said that the gift would remind him of home.

" _Hannon-le_ _Hir-nin,_ I am very much in love with this gift."

Glorfindel laughed, "Yes I can see that – now that you know what it really is. Your face was priceless when you thought I had given you some fancy Noldor hair piece."

Legolas shook his head embarrassed but soon laughed along with the balrog slayer.

"I guess Rithel is right when she says I have never truly learnt to school my face."

"Yes, you were the picture of polite bewilderment – I admire your diplomacy Princeling."

Legolas smiled and put the clip back together before placing it in his hair.

"Well it seems like you know me and the ways of my people better than I had given you credit for _Hir-nin_ Glorfindel. I can only hope that you will appreciate my gift to you as much as I do this one."

"Oh yes please," Glorfindel smiled and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "I cannot wait to see what it is."

"Uh-uh-uh," Legolas waved his finger at Glorfindel annoyingly. "You'll have to wait until Yule."

"B-but-but that's hardly fair _Ernil-nin._ " Glorfindel was aware of the whine in his voice but he did so love Yuletide and getting presents.

Legolas only laughed at him, "I'm sure you'll be able survive the day long wait somehow _Hir-nin_."

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hir-nin – My Lord
> 
> Le fael – Literally: You are generous – Sindarin version of Thank you
> 
> Ernil / Ernil-nin – Prince / My Prince
> 
> Eledhrim – Elves
> 
> Elo – Stars (An exclamation of wonder, similar to 'wow!' but more poetic)
> 
> Daer-Adar - Grandfather
> 
> Hannon-le – Thank you


	7. Christmas Letters

**Prompt:** Christmas Letters

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** A few years after Friendship Amidst Loss, during Legolas' first Yule away from home in Imlardris

**Characters:** Thranduil, Legolas, Rithel (OC), Galadriel, Celeborn

**Summary:** The Royal family of Mirkwood write letters to each other over the holiday season

My Dearest _Lasseg,_

I hope this letter finds you well and hale. I trust both you and Aeglosson are enjoying your time in Imlardris and that you are behaving as is befitting an heir of the House of Oropher. Do not let those twins Sons of Elrond drag you into anything of ill repute.

That aside I am writing as you wished to know how the visit from Lord Celeborn was going.

In a word – horrible. For though I only invited my kinsman Celeborn he has seen fit to bring along his wife Lady (questionable title) Galadriel. As a direct result of Celeborn's foolish idea this visit has been a horror right from the very outset and I can see no end in sight to my misery. Never before have I wished away the days so speedily as I have been doing this past week. I cannot wait for the holidays to be over and for Celeborn and that witch he calls a wife to leave my Woods never to return. For mark my words Legolas – I shall never, ever invite them back.

It is not so much Celeborn that I have an issue with. Indeed I would even go so far as to say we get along rather well. He is of a very cheery disposition and has been quite the breath of fresh air. Lord Arahaelon and Commander Aglardaer have both taken to him as well and all in all he has been very good company. He has been very appreciative of all we have done for him during his visit and understands most of the ways of our people. He is a good, well rounded Sindar.

Hence I cannot fathom how in all of _Arda_ he has ended up with that Noldor hag for a wife. He really could have done much, much better.

Galadriel (for I refuse to use that farce of a title any longer) has been a complete nightmare.

Absolutely nothing has been good enough for her, and believe me Legolas I have spared no expense on this visit. As a matter of fact I have worked the staff to their very bones to ensure all would be well and meet with satisfaction. Yet she turns her prissy nose up at everything. That is of course when she is not being an entire snob and looking down it at all and sundry around her.

There is but one thing she has not moaned at or about, and strangely enough that has been the food. In fact tis the only time that irritating voice of hers ceases – when she is eating. Now that I have had this epiphany I may well just instruct the chefs to send her constant treats and appetizers. At least then I would be able to get a moments peace from her incessant complaining whilst she stuffs her gluttonous face.

In other news Rithel has made herself quite scarce since she took Galadriel on a tour of the shops and market stalls around the Wood. She only gave me a quickly muttered excuse – something or other about Commander Halon. I presume that she will be with him for the remainder of the holidays.

I can hardly blame her – shopping with Galadriel sounds rather nightmarish and I feel quite proud of Rithel for managing the _Galadhrim_ witch for an entire day on her own. Without the aid of alcohol at that! Your sister is impressive indeed. My own alcohol intake has risen dramatically even considering the holidays; I just find it much easier to deal with over loud, overbearing Noldos when in a slight stupor. If you were here you would not blame me or perhaps you may even understand me as you are currently surrounded by them (hard luck _ion-nin_ ).

Anyhow I fear I must go now – I can hear Galadriel terrorising the chamber staff again and I need to put a stop to it before we have no servants left at the end of this visit.

Do forgive the wine stain just there; I was trying my hardest to enjoy a relaxing glass of Dorwinion but that banshee's sudden yell gave me a bit of a fright. It is well that Bôr suggested I leave all weapons well out of my reach until this visit is over. The noise that that _elleth_ makes sets one right on edge.

_Navaer_ and keep well _ion-nin_. I am counting the days until I can see you in the flesh again (and until I wave goodbye to my guests). Give my kindest regards to Aeglosson (and please ensure he does nothing too stupid), the twins and of course Lord Elrond himself.

_Na lû e-govaned vîn._

Your loving _Adar_ ,

Thranduil Oropherion.

**~o~~o~~o~**

Dearest _Adar,_

I am very much enjoying my time here in Imlardris with Elladan and Elrohir. Lord Elrond is as ever a most gracious host and Aeglosson and I have been welcomed with open arms. Worry not – we have done nothing to bring the realm nor our 'illustrious' names any shame.

I am glad you have written to me and very pleased to hear that you and Lord Celeborn get on so well. I am pleased that the others seem to like him also. It is good for both you and the realm to make a few more alliances and to reach out to our distant kin.

With regards to the rest of your letter _Adar_ I am rather dismayed and quite frankly shocked. Are you sure that you are not exaggerating? Surely the Lady Galadriel is not that bad a guest?

Also, _Adar_ you really ought to call her by her proper title and not resort to such name calling. The _Valar_ forbid but what if she were to overhear you? The purpose of this visit is to build stronger links between ourselves and the _Galadhrim_ – not to start a war. Thus I have taken it upon myself to burn your letter lest it get into the wrong hands. I shudder to think what Lady Galadriel (or Lord Celeborn for that matter) would think if they were privy to the names by which you have referred to your kinsman's wife.

Do give my love to Rithel when you see her. I do not believe she intends to spend the entirety of the holidays away from the Palace. I am sure you will be seeing her soon.

Please lay off the alcohol a bit _Adar_. I know you may be feeling a bit overwhelmed with it all (believe me I _know_ the Noldor can be a bit much) but passing out into an alcohol induced coma is not the answer. Nor is it Kingly. Your handwriting was rather shaky throughout your letter and got progressively sloppier as it went on. Do try to refrain from getting pissed so early in the day – again it does not make for a very regal look.

Bôr is completely right in keeping the weapons out of reach for the time being so please do not try to defy or overrule him on this. Please!

I will end my letter here and I send you all my love along with the best wishes of Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Aeglosson.

_Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín._

Your beloved son,

Legolas Thranduilion

**~o~~o~~o~**

Beloved _Muinthel-nin,_

Go. Home. Now.

I do not care what horrors that you face with the Lady Galadriel but you must return home at once. You cannot leave _Adar_ to weather the rest of this visit on his own.

In his recent letter to me he sounded at his wits end. His handwriting was all over the place, the letter covered in wine stains and he bemoaned the lack of weapons within easy reach.

Again – I beseech you – get home now and ensure _Adar_ does nothing hasty nor rash that would end in a war with the _Galadhrim_ rather than the alliance we seek to form. At the moment Lady Galadriel sounds as though she has thoroughly gotten under his skin, and I fear there may an alcohol fuelled kin slaying in the very near future if you do not intervene and at least try to distract him from the difficulties this visit has presented him.

I would be truly grateful to you and will bring you back a sack full of that Noldo nougat that you liked so much.

Besides all that I hope this letter finds you well and that you have been enjoying yourself. Give my regards to Halon (of whom _Adar_ is starting to get very suspicious I'm sure. When do you plan to introduce him formally as your lover?)

Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Aeglosson all send their well wishes.

_Navaer_ and take care. I shall see you in the Spring.

Lots of love,

Your _Lasseg._

**~o~~o~~o~**

My Darling _Lasseg,_

Make that two sacks of Noldo nougat and a bottle of Miruvor.

_Adar_ does not exaggerate when he says that the Lady (huh) Galadriel is a most trying guest. I had intended to spend the rest of the holidays actually enjoying myself and have indeed sought refuge with Halon. (Do you truly think _Adar_ knows we are seriously involved?)

However what you have told me of _Adar_ concerns me greatly and I will be leaving post haste to return home. I will do as you have asked and ensure that the stain of kin-slaying remains a Noldor one alone. I shall try to get Galadriel out of the palace and give _Adar_ some respite. Perhaps I might take her to visit the temples, though I doubt the heathen cow will appreciate it.

Nevertheless I shall do my best _Lasseg-nin_ \- fear not – just do not forget to bring my recompense with you when you return. Tis no trifling favour that you ask of me.

I will bid thee farewell now as I need to prepare for my ride back to the stronghold. Give my kind regards to Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Aeglosson. I hope you are enjoying yourself in Imlardris and that this letter will find you hale and whole.

You have my love as always,

Your doting _muinthel,_

Rithel Thranduiliell

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasseg – Little Leaf – Family nickname for Legolas
> 
> Ion-nin – My Son
> 
> Elleth - Female elf
> 
> Navaer – Farewell
> 
> Na lû e-govaned vîn – Until next we meet
> 
> Adar – Father
> 
> Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín – Sweet waters and light laughter until next we meet
> 
> Muinthel / Muinthel-nin – Sister / My Sister
> 
> A/N: Galadriel fans please do not take this bit of Galadriel bashing too seriously. It's only for the purposes of this story and just a bit of fun :)


	8. Christmas Away From Home

**Prompt:** Christmas Away From Home

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** The Palace in Mirkwood

**Characters:** Legolas, Lady Ìdhes (OC)

**Summary:** Legolas plots in order to help his troop stave off the loneliness that occurs when one must spend the holidays away from home.

" _Hannon-le Hiril-nin,"_ Legolas beamed at Lady Ìdhes as she handed him a small sealed envelope.

"Tis no bother _Ernil_ Legolas – I think it is a lovely idea. I hope it all goes as you've planned."

"So do I," Legolas grinned wryly, "As long as I do not break the eggs or the bottles of drink all should be fine."

Lady Ìdhes smiled and bid the Prince farewell and Legolas made his way back out to the barracks with the letter secured firmly in his pocket. Once there he placed the letter in his pack along with all the others he had accumulated. It was all part of his plan to make Yuletide day a bit brighter for his troop. For they had received the news a week ago that they would be on patrol over the _Ennyn Rhîw_ and Yule holiday period – for the third time in three years. Worst still it was their turn to do the Southern Patrol; the toughest most wearying patrol of them all.

Legolas felt bad for his troop, their gloom had been palpable when he had relayed the news to them. It was hardly a dream assignment especially when so many of them had been hoping to spend the holidays with their families and friends this year. Legolas would be lying if he said he hadn't been a bit disheartened himself. Still needs must and he knew his troop would carry out their duty with their usual tireless zeal.

Nevertheless, Legolas wanted to ensure things were not too bleak over the holiday period for his troop – even if they did have to be away on the Wood's most difficult patrol.

Hence the letters he had collected – one for each member of his troop from either a family member, lover or friend. Legolas would hand them out on Yule day and he hoped that they would help boost the mood his _maethyr_ along with the other things he had planned for them.

The second thing he had planned was a special Yuletide breakfast. With the help of the head palace chef Legolas had managed to get his hands on duck eggs, bacon, dried blackberries, champagne and the latest food craze sweeping the kingdom – orange juice from Harad.

Legolas hoped that the luxurious breakfast along with the letters would help his troop still be able to celebrate Yule somewhat and that they would not feel overly lonely due to being away from home during the holidays.

Those were the Prince's plans for Yule – he just hoped that his more fragile goods such as the eggs and the bottles of champagne made it without damage during the perilous journey down into the deepest, darkest part of Southern Mirkwood. Of course he also had to hope that none of his troop got too nosey and spoiled his surprise. Legolas smiled - he would have to keep a keen eye on Faervel in that regard.

As for _Ennyn Rhîw_ Legolas had decided he would pull his troop back a bit closer to Rhosgobel where they would have some hope of finding game. Then he would host his own great _Ennyn Rhîw_ hunt in the style of his _Adar_ ; he even had a few prizes secured in his pack for the winners of the traditionally frivolously decided categories.

Legolas tightened the drawstring on his pack and slung it over his shoulder. Everything he could manage to store in his pack was in there – he was as ready as he was going to be in that regard. Now he just needed to secure the rest of his secret provisions onto Morchant and then he would be ready to set off with his _maethyr_ at midday.

Legolas picked up his stride – he wanted no company – certainly not from his troop whilst he packed up his horse. The Prince smiled, he was determined that even though he and his troop mates would be away from home over the holiday season that they would still enjoy themselves and celebrate in their own way.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannon-le – Thank you
> 
> Hiril-nin - My Lady
> 
> Ernil – Prince
> 
> Ennyn Rhîw – The Gates of Winter
> 
> Maethyr – (plural) warriors
> 
> Adar – Father
> 
> Horses:
> 
> Morchant – Legolas' horse- (Sindarin) Shadow
> 
> A/N: Written whilst thinking of all the selfless individuals who will be away from their families and homes over Christmas whilst doing jobs that serve and help others. Doctors, nurses, carers, soldiers, charity volunteers and any others I have missed – thank you very much and have a Merry Christmas!


	9. The Smell of Christmas

**Prompt:** The Smell of Christmas

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Takes place during the visit of Celeborn and Galadriel to Mirkwood described in 'Christmas Letter'

**Characters:** Galadriel

**Summary:** The smells of Mirkwood Yuletide cooking prove trying for Lady Galadriel

Galadriel delicately and surreptitiously wiped at the corner of her mouth. She was a Lady and a Noldor one at that – she certainly could not afford to be seen dribbling. Certainly not over Mirkwood delicacies.

She held back a sigh. That was easier said than done when one was sat in one of the vast kitchens in King Thranduil's underground palace.

Galadriel tried her best not to give in to her urges and sigh dreamily at the absolutely heavenly smells that wafted all around her. No, that would never do and should word get back to Thranduil - well that pompous old git would be insufferable. He would never let her live it down and Galadriel could not have that. She held things smugly over the heads of others – not the other way round.

Still it _was_ hard to keep herself in check.

Galadriel had completely forgotten just how good native Sindar food was, and with the added touch of the Silvans and the spice of the Avari well - the food was just beautiful. Wonderfully cooked, never over nor underdone, textures always perfect and the smells… oh the smells were simply divine.

Shortly put the food in Mirkwood was nothing short of absolute perfection and _the_ best thing about this little trip as far as Galadriel was concerned. Oh of course irritating the hell out of Thranduil and upsetting his snotty advisors ranked highly too; but the food - the glorious, wonderful food - it definitely ranked top of the list.

Small, fluffy melt in the mouth loaves served with freshly churned creamy butter. Perfect pan-seared veal, juicy roasted duck, stuffed and baked goose and flawlessly grilled venison had all been delightful. There had also been crumbly, well spiced apple pies, tiny blueberry tarts and drool worthy cream cakes. Buttery scrambled eggs, sautéed mushrooms and well brined gammon had also been amongst her favourite dishes – to name only a few.

Galadriel knew she had eaten like an absolute glutton since she and Celeborn had arrived here – certainly Thranduil despite his stuffiness and anger problems had been a most gracious and generous host. He had kept them well fed with sublime breakfasts, lunches, afternoon teas and dinners. Of course Thranduil being Thranduil had also keep them well stocked with drink. Dorwinion, strawberry champagne, blackberry gin, spiced pear cider, plum port – it was truly remarkable how many fruits the wood elves had turned to alcoholic purposes.

Yet the drink was not what really interested her – it was the food that had captured her imagination – the salt baked fish and the honeyed parsnips and carrots. Even the greens were delicious – brussel sprouts tossed with finely diced bacon and chestnuts. _Valar_ _!_ The people of Mirkwood could cook!

And the smells – ahh the smells, they were nearly as fantastic as the food itself. The amazing aromas had a way of wafting round the Palace, filling it with the smell of Yuletide.

Yet today that hadn't been enough for her; and on the flimsy pretence of being interested in how Thranduil's chefs catered for such large balls and feasts Galadriel had managed to wangle her way into one of the palace kitchens.

It was how she found herself sat at a trestle table trying not to dribble and doing her utmost not to inhale in too deep and un-ladylike a way.

Galadriel was aware of course that she was terrorising the poor kitchen staff by her mere presence; and that Thranduil now thought her odd as well as gluttonous along with all the other no doubt numerous unflattering things he already thought about her.

But she cared not – she was here drowning in the delightful smells of Yuletide food and best of all the head _aesdan_ had promised her a tasting plate with small samples of what was to be served at tomorrow's upcoming Yule feast.

Galadriel caught herself just in time to avoid smacking her lips – she could hardly wait.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesdan - Cook


	10. Santa

**Prompt:** Santa

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Mirkwood

**Characters:** Gandalf, Thranduil, Radagast (mentioned)

**Summary:** Gandalf owes Thranduil a favour and he regrets that fact very, very much

Gandalf stared at what he could see of the outfit laid out for him and he felt his left eyebrow twitch. What in _Arda_ had he gotten himself into?

The grey wizard slowly stroked his long beard, careful to give away none of his unease and quickly ran through possible excuses in his mind. He could say that he had been summoned by _Nienna_ and needed to leave straight away. Or he could just make a break for it and jump out of the window. They weren't too high up after all.

Gandalf glanced at the only window in the room; a rather well built and heavily armed _ellon_ – one of the elven King's bodyguards - stood in front of it effectively blocking it and Gandalf sadly dismissed the idea. Instead he looked toward Thranduil excuse ready on his lips. Sadly for him all Thranduil's attention was focussed on his aide who was engrossed in unwrapping another part of Gandalf's proposed outfit.

Gandalf chanced a sneaky look toward the door – unfortunately it too was blocked - by Thranduil's broad, muscled frame. The _Istar_ held back a sigh. It seemed he was destined to perform this task. How he hated owing favours. Especially to insufferable elven Kings.

Gandalf looked up and very nearly startled to see Thranduil's icy blue eyes upon him.

"Are you quite alright Mithrandir?"

Gandalf harrumphed, "I would be better if you would let me have a quick smoke of my pipe Oropherion."

Thranduil wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Certainly not Mithrandir - not whilst you are in the stronghold. In fact not even whilst you are in my Woods lest a stray ember set anything alight." Thranduil wagged an excessively jewelled finger at him, "tis a disgraceful habit for a _Maia_ anyway – you really ought to give it up."

"The odd smoke here and there has done me no harm whatsoever after all these years and I have walked this earth long before you were even a thought," Gandalf grumbled. "Now do get on with it Thranduil, you've kept me cooped up here long enough. Let me see this outfit of yours in full."

"I have not kept you cooped up," Thranduil's eyes flashed warningly, "And I have kept you topped up with a fine selection of snacks and your glass full of Dorwinion."

Gandalf rolled his eyes, he had forgotten how sensitive Thranduil could be when it came to his precious stronghold. The elven King resented any mention of it being dark, dank or confining and Gandalf decided to leave _that_ can of worms firmly closed.

"Just get on Oropherion and let me see what indignities you have in store for me."

Thranduil and his aide stepped aside and Gandalf almost wished he hadn't asked to see it. Thranduil could not be serious.

There in front of him laid a ridiculously bright red coloured tunic with striped red and white leggings that looked as though they would be a tight fit and chafe. A long cape in the same shocking red was trimmed with white fur around the neck. Gandalf nearly sighed, the cape was excessively long and looked like a painful fall waiting to happen. Worst of all however was the snow white beard that was attached to a pointed red hat with a white tuft of fur at its very tip. Why on earth had Thranduil supplied him a beard? Could the daft _ellon_ not see that he already had one of his own?

Gandalf took a deep breath, "Thranduil, pray tell what is all that?"

The elven King rolled his eyes heavenward then spoke slowly, as one would to a dim witted child.

"I thought I had made it all very clear earlier Mithrandir. Has that noxious weed addled your mind that much?"

Gandalf growled. "Yes, yes, _Adar Rhîw_ \- but really is this all entirely necessary? And why on _Arda_ have you provided me with a beard?" Gandalf stroked his own slowly, "I have one – a rather long and lovely one at that – why would I need to put on a badly made fake? And just how do you expect me to fit into those leggings?"

"The beard is very well made I would have you know," Thranduil sniffed before he smirked in a rather irritating manner. "Besides you exaggerate Mithrandir and you do yourself a gross injustice – of course you can fit into the leggings. You have not yet grown too plump. Which is in fact half the problem."

Thranduil gestured to his aide who brought in yet more boxes.

_Valar_! Surely there was no more to this thing? Gandalf looked on with mounting dread.

Thranduil continued on - oblivious to the _istar's_ growing trepidation.

"Your lack of plumpness is of no concern however we can compensate for it with these."

Gandalf only gaped as Thranduil took a plump cushion from one of the boxes and hid it under his outer robe before he spun round with a flourish as he showed off a now rotund stomach.

Thranduil rubbed at his faux stomach fondly, "See once we have these strapped onto you along with the full outfit you will be the absolute perfect picture of _Adar Rhîw_. Don't you worry Mithrandir I have perfected this outfit over the years. All will be well."

Gandalf opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish out of water before he finally managed to choke out, "You're going to strap what onto me?"

Thranduil turned to him with a look of slight concern, "Are you perfectly sure you are alright Mithrandir? You look a bit pale."

I am fine Oropherion," the _Maia_ growled, "Explain why you want to strap cushions to my person."

Thranduil set down the cushion he had been modelling and looked at Gandalf.

"Have you actually ever seen a depiction of _Adar Rhîw_?"

"Nay," Gandalf gave a defeated sigh. "I have heard of the legend of the jolly man who gives treats to elflings who have been well behaved all year at Yuletide, but no… I have never laid eyes on a depiction of him. I have never been overly interested – after all I thought it a mere tale told to naughty elflings by their exasperated _Naneths_ to get them to behave themselves. I had no idea you took it so seriously."

Thranduil shook his head in a pitying manner the _Istar_ , "I take it entirely seriously Mithrandir; I like to give out gifts to all the little ones every year and what better way than through _Adar Rhîw_? It adds real magic and spirit to Yuletide do you not think?"

Thranduil shoved an open book at Gandalf that the King's aide had been sent to fetch.

"There, that is what _Adar Rhîw_ is supposed to look like. So you can now perhaps understand why you will need the cushions?"

Gandalf stared down at the image in the book he held. From the page beamed a jolly, rather fat old man with a white beard clad in a bright red suit; a large sack of goodies thrown over his shoulder.

Thranduil moved so he was behind Gandalf and looked over the wizard's shoulder before he gave an approving hum.

"Mithrandir you are absolutely perfect for this role."

Gandalf grit his teeth, "Just _what_ exactly are you trying to say Oropherion?"

**~o~**

Gandalf scowled at his reflection in the mirror. Damn Thranduil, damn Radagast, damn Yuletide traditions and damn owing favours.

Gandalf took another look at himself and scowled even more – he looked picture perfect – exactly like the depiction of _Adar Rhîw_ save his scowling face. He sank down onto a nearby chair - he did so hate it when Thranduil was right. It tended to make the pompous _ellon_ even more intolerable than usual.

Gandalf itched at his fake beard miserably – he had no idea how Radagast went through with such an indignity every single year. This whole _Adar Rhîw_ thing would all have been the brown wizard's problem had he not broken his leg in some completely nonsensical accident involving wasps and those precious rabbits of his.

The grey wizard gave a deep, tired sigh as he pulled on the final pieces of his embarrassing costume. Boots with numerous small gold jingle bells attached. The bells rang out mutinously with his every move as Gandalf laced up the shoes. That, he mused sourly, would be very irritating. He could already feel the resultant headache coming on.

At last Gandalf stood, adjusted his stomach cushion and made for the door. The sooner he got this over with the sooner he could leave Thranduil's woods far, far behind him and never return. Or at least never again return anywhere near Yuletide.

The _Istar_ also made note to never again promise favours to devious elf Kings. Next time he would just pay straight and upfront for whatever it was he needed. Never again would he owe Thranduil Oropherion a favour.

A bold knock at the door interrupted his brooding.

"Mithrandir are you nearly ready yet? Can I come in? I want to make sure the outfit is just right before you go down to the elflings. I don't want them to be disappointed."

Gandalf grit his teeth before he slowly wandered over to the complimentary bottle of blueberry gin left on his bedside table. He uncorked it and took a deep swig.

Thranduil knocked again, louder that time and Gandalf took another deep drink. Clearly it was going to be a long night and seeing as none of the _Valar_ looked inclined to give him strength anytime soon he would have to find his own.

Knock, knock, knock.

Gandalf put the now quarter empty bottle back in place and wiped his mouth.

"You may enter now Oropherion – there is no need to smash the door down. _Eru_ above – are you even an elf? Your lack of patience is as bad as an _adan's_."

Thranduil entered, a thunderous scowl on his face but Gandalf's glee at putting it there was short lived as the elven King broke into a smile at the sight of him and clapped his hands.

"Mithrandir. This. Is. Perfect."

Thranduil advanced with an almost maniacal gleam in his eyes to further inspect him and Gandalf turned to look at his gin longingly. Maybe he could pop the bottle into one of the ludicrously huge pockets on his near florescent tunic without Thranduil seeing.

His admiration of the bottle was rudely interrupted as Thranduil yanked at him so he could do some minor adjustment to the insulting faux beard.

Gandalf nearly groaned. It would be a very long night indeed.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellon – Male elf
> 
> Istar – Quenya for Wizard
> 
> Maia – A Quenya name for the lesser Ainur i.e Gandalf, Radagast etc.
> 
> Adar Rhîw – Father Winter (Santa)
> 
> Naneth - Mother
> 
> Adan – Man
> 
> A/N: I had fun writing this one – hope you all enjoy :)


	11. Christmas Party

**Prompt:** Christmas Party

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Imlardris. Aragorn is still ignorant of his heritage and still goes by the name Estel.

**Characters:** Estel, Legolas, Aeglosson (OC), Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond (all mentioned)

**Summary:** Estel has a crisis of confidence prior to attending his first ever Yuletide eve ball

Estel huffed and ran his hand through his dark hair once more then sighed. There was one tuft of hair that absolutely refused to lie flat and he was rapidly running out of time. His _Adar's_ annual Yuletide eve ball would start in the next ten minutes and Estel was still far from happy with his look.

He wanted to look his best and somewhere deep inside he knew he looked perfectly fine. Great even. Yet he could not shake the small voice that nagged at him and told him that he was not good enough. Estel sighed; it was so very hard to silence that voice that loved to point out all his supposed 'flaws' in comparison to the 'perfection' of the elves. His _gwedyr_ had sat him down on more than one occasion to assure him that he was perfectly fine as he was, that it was fruitless to compare himself to anyone let alone someone of a different race and that they loved him unconditionally.

And yet the voice still nagged at him relentlessly.

Estel cracked the door to his chambers open just a tad and peeked out. Once he deemed the area clear of anyone he snuck out into the corridor and took refuge in a deserted, curtained off alcove a few doors down from his rooms. He wanted to have a peek at what everyone else was wearing. Perhaps that would give him some assurance that he had indeed dressed appropriately and ease his worries.

For it was the very first time Elrond had granted him permission to attend the ball. Estel had begged his _Adar_ to let him attend the annual festive party for years but Elrond had always firmly turned him down saying he was too young for the drinking and other revelry that went on. However this year Estel had turned eighteen – the age when Men were considered to have come of age. He had been beyond excited then, when his _Adar_ had said he was finally old enough to attend the ball. Now however he was just plain nervous.

Carefully he peeked over the alcove's balcony and peeped out at the elves that milled about downstairs in the courtyard. Estel felt his eyes widen as he looked down at the splendour below. _Valar_ – it seemed everyone had gone all out and were truly dressed to impress.

Long flowing robes and gowns in rich wine and jewel coloured tones were the order of the day. All were finely embroidered with delicate gold and silver thread that made the most wondrous patterns across the entirety of the garment. There were a number of fur trimmed cloaks and shawls along with shoes so polished one would have no trouble in seeing their reflection upon the shiny surfaces.

Estel looked down at himself. So far he had ticked all the boxes. His long navy blue robes were exquisitely embroidered with fine silver thread, his boots were polished until they looked as though they were made from obsidian and he had a fine fur trimmed cloak that sat upon his bed. The knot of unease in his stomach loosened somewhat – that was until he peered over the balcony again.

The courtyard was awash with a sea of dark heads; hair intricately braided and adorned with all manner of glittering accessories from beads, jewelled hair clips and pins along with circlets by those who held the station to wear them.

Estel ran another frustrated hand through his hair. He knew he was sorely lacking in that department. Although he had managed to tame his mane somewhat and it was not in its usual shaggy disarray it still wasn't on par with the elvish hairstyles on show below.

'And it never will be,' the cruel voice in his head mocked.

Estel rolled his eyes at the mental voice – unfortunately it was right. He gave another small sigh; he had wasted enough time – he needed to get back if he were to have any chance of getting his hair to obey him and be on time for the ball. The young _dunadan_ was just about to turn his back on the view below when he spotted two familiar elves. One silver haired and the other golden. Aeglosson and Legolas.

Both wood elves cut striking figures and stood out from the crowd, and not just due to their lighter hair colours amongst all the Noldor sable. Their outfits too were very different from those that seemed to be en vogue among the Noldor. Their outer robes were much shorter than the ones favoured by the Noldor _ellyn_ ; theirs came to a stop just under the knees rather than sweeping along the floor like his did. Their robes were also much lighter in colour with Legolas going for a light blue and Aeglosson pale green and both had ornate embroidery in darker shades of those colours only on the hems, cuffs and collars. Neither had bothered with a cloak and both wore beautifully crafted mithril circlets.

Estel smirked – he knew that Legolas hated having to dress as befitted his 'station', wearing circlets, elaborate robes and the like. In that regard they were much alike. Estel would have been much happier and feel far more confident if he were allowed to go in his Ranger gear and not have to try and compete with elves at being fancy. But alas, that was sure to be frowned upon and he held back a sigh and he watched his elven friends as they strode toward the house purposefully. It seemed his time of angsting over his outfit, his hair and how he would be perceived at the ball was at an end. He knew those two were on their way to collect him and that Elladan and Elrohir would not be far behind.

He made for his rooms lest they found him missing – he was really not in the mood for nosey elf questions.

**~o~**

Estel had barely made it back to his rooms when a brusque knock at the door was followed by it being thrown wide open to reveal Legolas and Aeglosson.

He glowered at them, "Do they not have doors back in the Wood? Or is it just you two who lack all manners?"

Aeglosson only smirked infuriatingly, "Come, come Estel. What sort of a welcome is that? I'll have you know that you are late and we have been sent to fetch you."

"I am not," Estel sputtered. He had been so sure that he had kept track of the time.

Legolas glanced him up and down, "My, my _dunadan_ \- you actually look very smart. Makes a welcome change do you not think Aeglosson?"

They both laughed and Estel surprised them as he sat down rather suddenly and heavily on his bed with a great sigh.

"I am not going."

Estel knew his elvish friends meant nothing by their teasing but he was already feeling pretty insecure about the whole thing and Legolas' comment simply fuelled the critical voice in his head. It would be easier if he just skipped the whole thing – he had missed out for all these past years already – one more would not hurt.

"What do you mean Estel? You are already dressed," Aeglosson gestured at him. "You need only put on your cloak and circlet and then we can go."

Estel looked down at himself and shook his head, "Nay I have changed my mind about attending. You are wrong Legolas – I do not look nearly smart enough – especially compared to you all. And never mind my circlet, I can't even get my hair to obey me and lie neat and flat."

His tirade came out at a near shout toward the end and Estel hung his head in frustration before he apologised. "I am sorry _mellyn_ – it is not my intention to take out my problems on you."

Legolas and Aeglosson merely exchanged looks before they advanced toward the miserable _adan_ as one and sat on either side of him.

"Your brothers told us you would be up here brooding over your looks," Legolas shook his head and put an encouraging arm round the young ranger. "Estel there is nothing wrong with your outfit and I am sorry if you took our teasing the wrong way. Your robes are beautiful and well-designed. Truly. You have no need to feel insecure."

Aeglosson smiled at Estel before he gave him a cheerful poke with his elbow. "Don't look so glum Estel, Legolas is right for once – you look the perfect Noldo. As for your hair – I think I can help."

As suddenly as he had sat down Aeglosson bounced back up off the bed, left the room and Estel stared after him in confusion.

"He is going to get some of his hair stuff," Legolas waved a hand airily.

Estel only blinked and sighed for the umpteenth time that eve. He still wasn't entirely convinced. What if Legolas and Aeglosson were just trying to make him feel better? He looked down at his attire again- it did look pretty smart. Perhaps he ought to just listen to them, have a bit more confidence and just go for it?

His door banged open and interrupted his conflicted thoughts and Estel turned to see Aeglosson had returned and he held up a small silver jar in his hand triumphantly.

"Here – this will sort your hair out perfectly."

Estel took the proffered jar and looked at the pale pink substance inside uncertainly. "What is it?"

Aeglosson rolled his eyes and snatched the jar back. "Just sit back and let me perform my magic you uncultured _adan_. Trust me – this will make your hair do whatever you want it to."

Seeing his friend's frightened face Legolas reassured Estel even as he moved to give Aeglosson space to do his 'magic'.

"Worry not Estel – tis a light resin and is what enables Aeglosson to keep that silver mop of his in check."

Aeglosson glared at the Prince but nodded in agreement. "Yes Estel, as hard as it is to believe I do not wake up with my hair looking this perfect. Now be still and let me work."

Estel smiled and sat still and let Aeglosson do as he pleased (the silver haired _ellon_ did always have flawless hair).

The young Ranger felt a sudden burst of gratefulness for both his friends and he was happy they had come up to see him and that they hadn't laughed at his insecurities but rather helped him.

"There – all done." Aeglosson leaned back to look him over fully, "Really Estel it was only one little tuft of hair – you are lucky that yours it not nearly as unruly as mine."

Legolas chuckled, "Tis true – his looks a veritable nest when he awakens on a morn."

" _Valar_ Legolas – you really know how to make an _ellon_ feel good don't you?" Aeglosson snorted in mock disgust before he reached over, grabbed Estel's silver circlet and placed it on his head with a flourish. "There, we can go now – your party look is complete."

"Ah, ah, ah. Wait your cloak." Legolas went over and secured it around the young man's shoulders. "There now you are ready."

Estel stood and walked over to his mirror and looked himself up and down again. Somehow Aeglosson had indeed gotten that stubborn tuft of hair to lie flat and with the cloak even he had to admit he looked the part. He was ready to party indeed.

Estel smiled at both _ellyn_ gratefully, "Thank you both _mellyn-nin_ ; for helping me finish up here and putting up with my insecurities."

Legolas tutted, "We are not merely 'putting up' with you Estel." The blonde smiled at him kindly, "Your brothers told us that you sometimes get like this and start to fret; not to undermine your confidence but so that we could come up and offer what help we may."

Aeglosson smiled and bobbed his head in the affirmative. "Yes Estel – we will always be here to help if ever you need it. Just ask."

Estel beamed, "Well I am truly grateful. _Le fael_."

"Now are we ready to leave?"

Estel nodded his agreement to Legolas' question and the three made to leave before Estel stopped with a question.

"Don't get me wrong, I am glad of your help but where _are_ my brothers? Why did they not come up to see me themselves or as well?"

"Ahh well, they were going to come," Aeglosson smirked, "but Lord Elrond has roped them into doing meet and greets at the main doors into the Hall of Fire instead."

Legolas shivered, "Tis a fate we narrowly escaped ourselves. Now come, we can go and mock them and then we shall at last be able to teach you to party like a wood elf."

Estel laughed as they left his rooms. He was truly glad to have Legolas, Aeglosson and his brothers at his side. He knew that in spite of whatever the mocking voice in his head (or the voices of a few cruel others) said they would always love and accept him for who he was – messy hair and all.

"You two do realise this is a Noldor party right?"

Aeglosson winked at him, "Oh yes – which is precisely why we must go liven it up. Now hurry – the life and soul of this party is at stake."

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adar – Father
> 
> Gwedyr – Sworn Brother
> 
> Ellon/Ellyn – Male Elf/Elves
> 
> Mellyn / Mellyn-nin – Friends / My Friend
> 
> Adan – Man
> 
> Le fael – Literally: You are generous – Sindarin version of Thank you
> 
> A/N: So a very late posting here because this prompt refused to be written and I have only just finished it. I have gone over it for errors/typos but it is un-beta'd as my lovely beta Karleen is away now. Please forgive any typos and as usual drop me a line and let me know what you think.


	12. The Last Day of Work before the Holidays

**Prompt:** The Last Day of Work before the Holidays

**Rating:** T (For mentions of alcohol)

**Setting:** Pre Friendship Amidst Loss – Faervel is still alive

**Characters:** Faervel, Legolas

**Summary:** Faervel gets excited over his plans as he goes about his final tasks on his last day of work before the holidays.

Faervel clattered into the bath house with the rest of the _ellyn_ in histroop. He was so glad that they were back home again - just in time for the holidays. In two days it would be _Ennyn Rhîw_ with Yule less than a month later and his troop would be on leave for the entirety of both holidays.

Faervel smiled to himself as he made quick work of stripping off and getting rid of his torn, stained uniform before he sank down into the large, hot mineral bath with a sigh. He was very much looking forward to the break - it would be the first time in three years he would not be out on patrol over the holidays. He did not show it but he was as excited as an elfling; it would be nice to spend the time off at home celebrating with his _Naneth._ The last three years must have been difficult for her Faervel mused, for he was the only family she had left on this side of the Sundering Seas – it must have been lonely. Still he was here now and would make the most of the time he had with his _Naneth._

Faervel stretched before he reached for his shampoo to begin the tedious task of making his hair look presentable again. Although he usually tarried and took his time in getting clean when freshly back from patrol he was in somewhat of a hurry today. He and Legolas were to meet Aeglosson and Tauriel at the Oak and Leaf Public House for an evening of drinks, delicious pub food and a well-deserved catch up before they went their separate ways for the holidays. Faervel could hardly wait, but first as primary healer for his troop he was required to hand in a full medical report detailing the health and fitness of all his fellow _maethyr._ He had already checked his troop mates over and written out the majority of the report; there were only a few more things that he needed to check on and add to the report and then it would be finished. Then his last day of work before _Ennyn Rhîw_ and Yule would be over and done with.

Faervel glanced over at the two he needed to do last minute checks on – Legolas with a spider bite on his neck of all places and Arasson with a large blue-black bruise on his lower back. Faervel held back an exasperated sigh as he thought about the two of them – sometimes his troop mates were so careless. Especially the blonde menace he called a best friend.

Faervel finished rinsing his hair and began to make his way over to where Arasson sat.

"Arasson let me have a look at your back once more, I just need to perform one last check before I hand in my report."

Faervel splashed at Legolas as he passed, "You're next."

**~o~**

Faervel distractedly swiped at a loose strand of his wet, hurriedly braided hair as he stared down at his report. He had looked over both Legolas and Arasson and administered what little care they'd needed. All he had to do now was update his report but Faervel was finding it hard. He was just so excited about the upcoming festivities. His mind kept wondering and so far he had written only two words. He gave himself a shake; he needed to concentrate on the task at hand and get this thing done already so he could get out of the barracks and head into the main village and to the Oak and Leaf.

Faervel could just imagine it now – his first delicious glass of Dorwinion. He quite wanted some champagne as well to really get into the spirit of things. Of course they would order the Avari coal-grilled special. The Oak and Leaf Public House was famed for this plater of chargrilled goodness and the four friends never failed to get through at least three or four of the meat laden dishes along with copious bottles of Dorwinion.

He would go a bit easier on the alcohol tonight however, Faervel mused as he twirled his pen in his hand; tomorrow he had a full day of shopping planned with his _Naneth,_ Legolas, Thanniel and their troop mate Celegil. They were all going to go down to the seasonal market that took place prior to _Ennyn Rhîw_ along the banks of the Enchanted River. For a week before the holiday King Thranduil would cast another enchantment upon the river that caused a length of it to become frozen solid so that it acted as a secure frosted path between all the stalls the vendors set up. It was a very popular attraction that saw elves from all over the Wood flock to peruse the goods and shop for their loved ones.

Faervel himself hoped to find a few last minute items at the market. Once they were finished there they would most likely browse round the shops in the nearby village before hitting the ones in the stronghold itself. Faervel knew it would be a long day – shopping with _ellith_ always was - but it would be nice to indulge his _Naneth._

The day after that was the great _Ennyn Rhîw_ hunt, hosted and headed up by the King himself as the _ellyn_ (and a fair few _ellith_ ) headed out into the woods for the day long hunt that would provide the meat for the King's ball on the last day of _Ennyn Rhîw_. They would be split into teams according to what they were looking for. Foragers – scouting for nuts, berries, herbs and mushrooms along with teams hunting game birds, fish and larger game. King Thranduil kept it all fun and light hearted offering varying prizes for whatever categories he came up with on the day.

Afterward once they had cleaned, gutted and given thanks to _Yavanna_ for the bounty provided they would sing, dance, drink and generally make merry round a large bonfire. The great hunt was always a fun day out and Faervel was glad he would be able to participate in it this year.

Of course the very next day after the hunt was the first of the three days that made up the _Ennyn Rhîw_ holiday. Tradition dictated that the first day of _Ennyn Rhîw_ was for family. Faervel and his _Naneth_ would rise late, cook themselves a small feast then share a bottle (or four) of fine wine whilst they reminisced on days gone by and it was then that his _Naneth_ tended to tell him tales of his _Adar._ They would then head down to the temple of _Yavanna_ for the evening thanksgiving service before they headed back to their sprawling house for light nibbles and an early night. Faervel grinned cheekily, it would be the only night he gave his liver a bit of respite.

The second day of _Ennyn Rhîw_ was given to friends and Faervel had no specific plans for the day save meeting up with Aeglosson, Tauriel and Legolas around midday. They always met up as they all lived in or very near the stronghold and Faervel did not doubt that either Aeglosson or Legolas would drag them into some alcohol related shenanigans.

The third and final day of the _Ennyn Rhîw_ holiday was of course when the King held his ball. However as the ball did not start until early evening the day was free and traditionally lovers spent it together. Faervel would not be deviating from tradition and he had arranged to spend time with both his current lovers before he attended the feast alongside his _Naneth_ and his friends.

He already had an outfit in mind – he just now needed to rummage through his circlets to find the one he was thinking of wearing and he would be set.

Faervel smiled – it was all so exciting. Best of all _Ennyn Rhîw_ was only the beginning; he still had Yuletide and all its associated activities to look forward to as well. _Ai_ _Valar_ it would be grand.

"Vel why are you still here? Have you forgotten we are to meet Aeglosson and Tauriel at the Oak and Leaf?"

Faervel looked up at Legolas eyes wide – he had gotten so completely caught up in daydreaming over his plans for the holidays that he still hadn't written any more than two words on his report.

Legolas came to stand over his shoulder and looked down at the report before he gave a critical huff.

"Have you not yet finished that? I have already been and given my report to Crown Commander Aglardaer and still you sit here. Do you not want a drink and some food? Tis the last day of work Vel come on. Come on. Come onnnnnnnn." Legolas whined and Faervel had to laugh.

With a quick yet neat flourish Faervel finally added the last comments and details to his report before he took it and popped it down onto the head military healer's desk.

Done. Work was over with and it was time for him to head out and begin with the celebrating.

He shot through the door past a surprised Legolas.

"Come on Las! Keep up – tis the last day of work after all. Let's get to the pub."

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellyn – Male Elves
> 
> Ennyn Rhîw – The Gates of Winter
> 
> Naneth - Mother
> 
> Maethyr – (plural) warriors
> 
> Ellith – Female Elves
> 
> Adar – Father
> 
> A/N: So my twelfth and final fic. I hope you've enjoyed them all and are totally ready for Christmas and the New Year – I certainly had fun writing them. Drop me a one liner and let me know what you think :)
> 
> And lastly – Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! - KimicT

**Author's Note:**

> Naneth / Nana – Mother / Mommy
> 
> Maethyr – (plural) warriors
> 
> Lasseg – Little Leaf – Family nickname for Legolas (Lasseg-nin – My Little Leaf)
> 
> Ada – Daddy
> 
> Ennyn Rhîw – The Gates of Winter*
> 
> Eledhrim – Elves
> 
> A/N: So I hoped you enjoyed the first of my twelve Christmas prompt fics. The idea for this one came about as having that first Gingerbread latte always helps get me into the Christmas spirit so I went from there.
> 
> * Just so you know for going forward with the rest of these fics - in my headcanon Ennyn Rhîw is the elvish equivalent of Thanksgiving with Yuletide being Christmas.
> 
> Drop a one liner and let me know what you all think :)
> 
> Fic number two will be up tomorrow.


End file.
